queenofphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Riku Petit
'''Riku Petit '''is a Captian in the Phantom Vortex and Army. He is the younger brother of Valentine and Penelope Petit. History Riku Petit is a Captain in the Phantom Army. He is 16 with an older brother named Valentine Petit and an older sister named Penelope who was unfortunately killed at Valentine's birthday party before Riku was born. Riku's parents, Mackenzie and Vincent Petit were traumatized by the event and due to the fact that Vincent had built the machine that killed Penelope, he felt that he was responsible for her death. Hence, he eventually ended up killing 5 children and proceeded to kill himself. A few days after his death, Riku was born. After Penelope's death, Valentine had become cold hearted, meaning he was very rude and vicious towards his younger brother, bullying him and telling him to die. A few years later, suspicious men break into the Petit family home. Mackenzie instructs Valentine to hide inside a closet with Riku. Valentine resists, but eventually complies and hides in said closet. Right before the closet door was shut, the men attacked Mackenzie, stabbing her repeatedly. Through a crack in the door, Riku and Valentine watched in horror as they were powerless against the men. After they confirmed that Mackenzie was dead, they stole her jewelry and family heirlooms, aside from the ones that Riku and Valentine had with them. After the men leave, Valentine is filled with wrath and hatred, blaming Riku for his death and saying he should've thrown Riku into the trash so he could protect Mackenzie. After Valentine's outburst, he runs away, never to be seen again for 12 years. In the 12 years span, Riku, who was 4 at the time ended up going to live with his aunt, Ayano Petit, until he was 12. Once he reached age 12, he began training to join the army. Ayano guided him and helped him in his training. 4 years later, at his current age, 16, he becomes a key factor in the Phantom-Alpha war. He ends up having most battles in his hometown, Redwood, and is victorious in all of these battles. During one of these battles, he ends up finding his opponent, Valentine, who had become a bloodthirsty, malicious and merciless murderer and rapist. Any woman he raped, he then murdered afterwards. Any husband or lover of the woman was killed as well. He had joined the men who murdered his mother and had only one goal: kill Riku. Riku was victorious in his battle against Valentine, in which he met Nadia who he previously had strong romantic feelings for. Nadia had abused and beaten Riku for loving her, saying she didn't want him to love her. After several years of trying to win her love, he eventually gave up and lost his strong feelings for her. At the same time, Nadia began to develop strong romantic feelings for Riku. Despite her feelings, Nadia had been in a forced marriage with her comrade, Nathaniel Rinne. After Riku defeated Valentine, Nadia offered assistance in bringing him back to the main empire. Riku declined her help saying, "I'm fine. I don't need your help, and I assure you I never will need you." This shattered Nadia's heart rigorously but ignored her feelings to focus on their war. Eventually, once Valentine had recovered, his heart had changed and he joined the Phantom Army. Although he was not trusted upon most, people put up with him for Riku's sake. Soon, Valentine earned the trust of the kingdom and became on of the Four Grand Lieutenants. During the last battle, Valentine was killed, sending Riku into a great rage. He killed every foe in his path until Liza, the Queen of the Alphas, showed Riku the lifeless body of his aunt Ayano. This sent Riku spiraling down into rage and heartache, in which he attempts to kill Liza but to no avail. Afterwards, Alexandria, Queen of the Phantoms, took sacred jewels wielded by several army members, including Riku. The jewels were known as the Elements of Peace and could defeat any foe. However, after Liza cancels out the element's spell, Alexandria takes matters into her hands truly and attacks Liza head on, pulling into the sky and using an attack that kills both her and Liza. Afterwards, the Goddess of Life brings several of the fallen Phantom soldiers back to life, two of them being Valentine and Alexandria. Riku is overjoyed and eventually begins living with his brother once again. Several months later, Riku falls into a deep depression after learning that Talisha Parris, a woman he developed feelings for, and Jake Everill, his love rival, were expecting a child. Riku, then proceeded to turn into a murderous man who killed anyone who carried feelings for Talisha, while directly avoiding Jake. In between Valentine's defeat, Riku murdered Nadia, in which she returned as a Phantom/Shadow Knight. Appearance Personality Trivia * He has two cousins named Justin and Maddox Petit. He gets along with Maddox and rivals Justin.